Recuerdos
by sora no kiss
Summary: Ellos prometieron reunirse a visitar la tumba de su mejor amigo, pero jamas se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Era casi de noche se encontraba Shuura Kirigakure en el cementerio enfrente de una tumba, el otoño había llegado y con ello las hojas de los arboles habían adquirido un color amarillento y anaranjado viejo. Shuura estaba vestida con su típico atuendo, pero abrigada con una gabardina de color negro la misma que llevaba el padre Shiro Fujimoto. A pesar de que le quedaba grande de los brazos, nunca llegaría quedarle por enfrente, estaba empezando a helar más y sentir frio. Se encontraba sentada en la tumba de quién fue una vez un padre para ella y un protector bajo su cuidado, no podía olvidar la promesa que le hizo de cuidar a Rin y Yukio si llegaba a morir. Ella no quería aceptar una realidad tan absurda, el mejor exorcista que llego a tener el máximo rango de Paladín en el vaticano y luego morir por salvar el hijo de Satanás. Sin duda no aceptaba al principio esa realidad, pero cambio su forma de pensar cuando se dio cuenta que no utilizaba a Rin como un arma secreta para el vaticano, si no que estaba criando un hijo. Los hijos que nunca tuvo, al igual que Yukio siempre el cuido hasta el último aliento de su vida.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a desbordar por sus ojos, ya ni el alcohol podía calmar el dolor que empezaba a sentir. Si él venia quería decir que todavía era amigo del exorcista. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, lo mas probable era que el no tuviera tiempo para visitar la tumba de su gran amigo. Además siempre andaba peleando con su mejor amigo desde que era una niña, pero no era así... ella lo tomaba demasiado en cuenta... y ahora más que nunca.

La joven de los cabellos rojos-rubios espero y espero, el no aparecería a pesar de que ya había terminado de anochecer. Pero, en algún rincón de su mente, ella sabia que aparecería y si lo haría. Así que sonrió y siguió esperando, sentada en aquel lugar. Empezando a recordad los viejos tiempos en que tan solo era una chica demasiado activa.

Flash Back…

En la sala de entrenamientos se encontraba Shuura quien acababa de vencer al pequeño Yukio en unos de las habilidades de combate de velocidad. Shiro felicitaba siempre a Yukio por su esfuerzo a pesar de que se enfurecía por quedar humillado, por culpa de Shuura. Ese día se había terminado el entrenamiento temprano, yukio se había ido a su siguiente clase en cambio Shuura seguía en sala acompañando a Shiro, quién se encontraba en el cuarto de bateo. Cuando llego su mejor amigo, el director y también de alto rango, Mephisto Pheles venia entusiasmado por el reto que le había ofrecido Shiro.

Lo más seguro era pagar el almuerzo o alguna figurilla que habían visto, Shuura solo observo al demonio como le sonreía y empezaba a quitarse la capa y el sombrero, dejando solamente su gabardina de color blanco. Entrando a las sala de bateo empezaron la partida con una velocidad impresionante que ni siquiera Yukio, el cuatro ojos miedoso y prodigio, y ella podían alcanzar. El nivel de dos altos rangos es impresionante para ella.

- Te estás haciendo viejo Shiro - mientras tiraba una de las pelotas para distraerlo

- No hagas trampa Mephisto, maldito demonio traidor – haciendo lo mismo

- Hahaha sin duda no me habías hecho reír tanto – observando a Shuura quién miraba atentamente – Kirigakure observa atentamente como derroto a tu padre

- Hmmm…ya veras que saldrás perdiendo – sacándole la lengua

- Vez todavía no pierde fe en mí – soltando una risotada

- No significa que ganes – diciendo Shuura en tono de burla

- ¿Que? – recibiendo un pelotazo en la cara

- Hahaha! Perdiste – recibiendo un pelotazo al mismo tiempo que el

- Los dos perdieron otra vez

- Es difícil obtener una victoria, si siempre quedo en empate – Saliendo de la caja de bateo para después sentarse y detener la hemorragia

- Sigues de confianzudo exorcista – mientras se limpiaba también

Shuura solo le ayudaba a Shiro con la hemorragia mientras soltaba risotadas sobre su apariencia. Mephisto no dudo en hacerle un comentario divertido para sacar de sus casillas a la joven, sobre su apariencia.

- Shuura todavía no eres tan mujer y ya estas utilizando poca ropa – Este comentario recibió un golpe a través de una bolsa de hielo – Aucch!

- Para tu mayor información tengo 18 años ¡CALVO! – con un sonrojo en su mejillas

- ¿calvo? – diciéndolo con una sonrisa divertida

- Hahaha no seas tan malo Mephisto, ella apenas le falta crecer aquí y alli – señalando sus pechos y nalgas

- Que tanto miras tu viejo pervertido – golpeándolo con otra bolsa

- Hahaha estoy de acuerdo – diciendo Mephisto

- Cállense – Diciendo con un sonrojo

- Recuerdo cuando eras una niña tan dulce e ibas detrás de mi diciendo papi ó shiro kun

- Eso cambio viejo – tomando un color rojo en su rostro, hablar de recuerdos solo la hacia avergonzarse

Mephisto solo se sentó mientras seguían hablando hasta que le hizo una señal de que se sentara ella en sus piernas, cosa que la hizo ruborizar al recordad ese pequeño recuerdo de su infancia.

- ¡Shuura ven! Siéntate en mis piernas cuando eras una pequeña niña haha – diciendo con una sonrisa

- Cállate calvo!, solo fue un accidente – volteando se rostro

- Pero si cuando eras pequeña te sentabas y te contaba una historia con mis dibujos – diciendo en torno divertido – eras tan mona

- Pero ya no es pequeña Mephisto

- Cierto, ya no es la pequeña shuura que se quedaba dormida en mis brazos

- AAAAH! Paren ustedes dos viejos pervertidos, me largo a mis clases – Resignándose a tomarlas XD

Fin del Flash Back….

Mephisto caminaba lentamente, pero constante sin perder su objetivo, venia cansado por culpa del consejo. Sin duda Amaimon lo metió en muchos líos y se había fugado antes de su regañada por parte de el. "Los hermanos pequeños siempre traen problemas, y tuvo que elegir hoy para meterse en uno". El admitía que tenía gran culpa de dejar a su hermano hacer lo que sea, pero jamás se imagino uno grande, para que llegara ese fastidioso Paladín amenazarlo.

Tenía que llegar, sabia que era el día que habían quedado de acuerdo, hace varios años. Pero lo más probable era que si llegaba no hubiera nadie esperándolo y mas con el frio que hacia, sin duda se hartaría de esperar y se iría. Pero decidió no pensar más en eso y siguió caminado, entrando al cementerio y caminando en busca de la tumba, solo faltaba encontrarla por ahí "dudo que sea tan difícil encontrar algo tan visible" se dijo, de todo ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar una chica de cabello rojizo-rubio a mitad de las 11:00 de la noche?, pensando con culpabilidad. No era su intención venir a buscarla pero si estuviera vivo Fujimoto, lo habría matado por ser un demonio traidor.

Shuura en cambio por el frio sentía sueño, su cabeza empezaba a moverse lentamente por el sueño, miro su celular y eran las 11:05 de la noche. Se recargo un poco en la lapida y sus ojos empezaron a humedecer, sin duda los efectos del alcohol que había tomado. Solo tomo dos latas y ya se sentía mareada y con un vacio en su pecho, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras salían las lagrimas, "Soy una tonta" se dijo a si misma. "Sin duda eres una niña tonta" diciendo una voz diferente que ella reconocía, Sintió unos guantes que limpiaban suavemente sus lagrimas. "Cumpliste tu promesa" pensó antes de empezar a reaccionar y voltear a verlo con un leve sonrojo.

- Llegas tarde calvo – diciendo enojada

- Estabas llorando por mí – diciendo en tono divertido por su reacción

- Cállate, solo que me moría de frio y casi rompes tu promesa hacia Shiro – ocultando su sonrojo

- Veo que andabas bebiendo como siempre – tirando los demás botes lejos del lugar – no es bueno que bebas tanto, que diría tu padre

- El viejo sabía – ignorando el regaño de Mephisto

- Sin duda sabe que su pequeña anda en ropa fuera de temporada y en el frio – diciendo algo divertido – es la gabardina de el

- ¿Y que?...no desperdicio un regalo – mientras tiraba aire caliente en sus manos que estaban algo frías – veo que tu no cambias sigues igual

- Yo soy un demonio traidor como decia Shiro

- Se dio cuenta que hacías trampa

- El ya lo sabía

Ambos soltaron una risotada, mientras seguían hablando de los viejos recuerdos. Haciendo como si estuviera todavía vivo esa persona querida para ellos. Había pasado el tiempo que ni se dieron cuenta que eran la 1:50 de la mañana, estaban sentados junto a la lapida de Shiro Fujimoto, había descendido el frio por lo que Shuura empezó a temblar más. Levantándose para prepararse para irse, Mephisto se quito su bufanda para luego ponérsela, alrededor de ella.

- Haciendolo de buen demonio, no funcionara – decia con una sonrisa divertida

- No podria dejar la pequeña de Shiro muriera de neumonia solo por esperar – mientras observaba que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados – has estado reprimiendote…

- De que hablas, estas bien calvo – pero fue interrumpida cuando unos brazos pasaron abrazandola y aprentandola contra el pecho del demonio – Mephisto…

- No eres sincera pequeña shuura – susurrando entre su pelo – no tienes por que ocultarlo

- No… esta bien

Su voz empezaba a romper por lo dicho, aceptando el abrazo del demonio. Mephisto por su parte tomo el rostro de la muchacha observando sus mejillas sonrojadas a no poder más y sus ojos violetas, sin pensarlo ante la cercanía de sus rostros unió sus labios con los suyos y se dieron un inocente beso que no dudo mucho cuando el demonio la soltó, volteando para ocultar su sonrojo. Shura se llevo un dedo a los labios mientras seguía observándolo, Mephisto solo extendió su mano hacia ella.

- Vamos – diciendo un tanto sonrojado, en cambio Shura solo sonrió y se abrazo a su brazo

- Sabes que si estuviera aquí te hubiera dicho demonio-traidor – diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa – no me digas estabas enamorado de mi

- Yo querer una niña – en tono divertido

- ¡Hey! No soy tan niña – mientras inflaba sus mejillas

- Pero si cuando eras una niña dabas besos en la mejilla

- Hmmm…ya veo – acercándose un poco beso la mejilla del demonio con ternura – mmm..No ya no es lo mismo

- Ahí algo que no podía hacer mientras estabas dormida en mis piernas o cuando estaba cerca tu protector

- Y que era calvo – diciendo algo confuso

Tomando su rostro nuevamente y abrazando su cintura, unio sus labios nuevamente en un beso apasionado, pero Shuura no tardo en aclamar aire, abriendo un poco la boca aprovecho Mephisto para introducir la lengua dentro de la joven. Quién ella solo se aferro a su gabardina blanca y rompían el beso. Mephisto solo paso una lambida por sus labios mientras seguía sosteniendo a la joven de cabellos rojizos y rubios que jadeaba por falta de aire.

- Estas aceptando…- diciendo con un poco de felicidad

- Desde hace mucho tiempo, en cuanto te vi pequeña shuura – besando su frente

- Basta, calvo – diciendo en tono divertido por las pequeñas caricias

- Oya! pero si apenas era el comienzo Shuura – tomándola por la cintura para después estrecharla hacia el

- Espera que haces – sintiendo vergüenza al ser cargada por uno de los brazos

- Que más voy tele transportar, recuerda soy un demonio y el único en su clase – dirigiéndole a través de esos ojos color ámbar que mostraban lujuria en su mirada

- Sin duda Shiro te mataría – Diciendo toda roja del rostro, ya sabia lo que venia

- Eins!

- Espera…Mephisto

- Zwei!

- Aun no estoy preparada mentalmente, no abusaras de un menor o sí – sujetándose un poco de su agarre

- Drei! - esto ultimo trono sus dedos y desapareciendo

Flash back…

- Shuura, Mephisto les encargo a Rin y Yukio – diciendo algo serio

- De que hablas calvo – diciendo irritada shuura

- Si me llega a suceder algo les encargo el favor

- Fujimoto déjate de bromas a la pequeña shuura

- ¡Calla tu! Que no soy pequeña

- Una cosa más prométanme que si me llegara a suceder algo no olviden el día en que nos conocimos hehe – diciendo algo divertido

- Dirás el día que encontramos a Shuura, Fujimoto

- Shiro…

- Lo harían

Fin del Flash Back…

"_**Siempre cumpliremos aquella promesa de reunirnos siempre"**_


	2. Chapter 2 reencuentro

Recuerden que Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece es de Kazue Kato, al igual que sus personajes. Disfruten! :D

Recuerdos

********Flash back del Pasado********

Se encontraba Shuura sentada en las piernas de Mephisto, bajo un árbol donde leía un libro de historias. Ella se encuentra haciendo una corona de flores que había recogido, mientras que Mephisto acababa de terminar la historia que le contaba observando como Shuura veía con sus mejillas rosadas su ya terminada corona.

- Para Fujimoto kun – diciendo con algo de recelo por que sabia que todos los regalos que hacia ella, terminaban con su amigo

- No – mirándolo mientras embozaba una sonrisa y se lo colocaba en la cabeza - Para ti

- Esto si es una sorpresa Shuu chan – con un sonrojo, pero noto como inflo sus mejillas como señal de enojo – ¿Qué ocurre?

- No me gusta el sobrenombre de Shuu, quiero mi nombre

- Tal vez cuando seas grande – volviendo abrir el libro

- No, tengo 6 años Phisto kun – mientras seguía haciendo un mohín

- Para o te pondrás fea

- Por que no soy grande

- Por que vendría rápido tu príncipe y Shiro se pondría triste al ver a su pequeña irse – diciendo con una leve risa

- No quiero príncipe, es muy gay

- Se que Arthur no es prometedor pero sabia que se haría gay

- Hehehe es calvo – riéndose del exorcista

- Hahahaha – Mephisto se imagino por un momento al exorcista calvo – sin duda sabes bien

- Yo quiero un…¡ príncipe demonio! – diciendo con alegría que casi hace que Mephisto dejara de reírse

- No puedes - en tono serio

- ¿Porque Phisto kun?

- No son muy buenos Shuu chan, en cambio hay otros príncipes – dándole una leve sonrisa

- Tu serias uno Phisto kun

- Tal vez aunque tu padre se enojaría

- Puedo ser tu novia Phisto kun, tu serias mi príncipe demonio – mirándolo con una sonrisa- me gustas

- Eh! Shuu chan le gusto – algo sorprendido- es enserio que no quieres a Arthur

- No!...lo odio

- Estas segura de lo que dices - revelando un poco sus colmillos aun que shuura nunca lo noto

- Sí, mucho serias mi…. – pero fue interrumpida por un dedo mientras que mephisto la levanta y se arrodilla frente a ella

- Shuura Kirigakure, Yo Mephisto pheles seré tu príncipe demonio – besando tiernamente su mano – desde ahora te diré Shuura chan

- Sí

En el despacho del director se encontraba ahora Mephisto y Shiro quién acababa de escuchar la fuerte declaración de la domadora de espadas demoniacas. Shiro fue el primero en atacar con sus interrogatorios hacia Shuura que se encontraba descansando sobre uno de los sofás e ignoraba a su padre no biológico.

- Shuura escúchame cuando te hablo – diciendo en un tono molesto – acaso Tu y Ángel…

- Sí, fue una experiencia dolorosa y horrible – diciendo en un tono de risa – los calvos son horribles ¿no crees?

- Pero tú no estabas lista

- Pero Shiro tengo 18 años puedo hacer lo que sea no tu dijiste

- Ahí esta el problema Fujimoto – diciendo en tono divertido

- Cállate Mephisto deberías ayudarme

- A me involucres en lo que le suceda ahora, es su decisión – mientras volvía al trabajo

- Pues me retiro, ya no es interesante para ustedes – se alejo tirando del portón del despacho

- Esa niña..-diciendo algo molesto por la actitud – Mephisto tu también tienes la culpa

- ¿De donde?, yo solo le dije la verdad a tu pequeña – reprimiendo una mueca de celo que aparecía en su rostro – aparte a un es muy joven…todavía

**************fin flash back*****************************

Volviendo Actualmente

_**En una de tus habitaciones de la Academia Verdadera Cruz nos encontramos con nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas, en el silencio de la fría noche de otoño. Usted me abraza y me brinda calor a mi cuerpo, que sigue estando inquieto por el contacto que recibí hace unos minutos desde que llegamos a su cuarto. Tiene la culpa de que solo tiemble por la poca ropa me queda, ya que se ha desecho del resto dejándome solo con mis bragas, medias y la bufanda que me dio cuando estábamos afuera. Emboza una sonrisa de satisfacción al verme a su merced, mientras trato inútilmente cubrir mi rostro ya sonrojado, su mirada ambarina solo demuestra pura lujuria mientras que mi mirada violeta que se encuentra con la suya, demuestra inocencia y curiosidad que solo hacen que aumente más nuestro pecado. Suelto otro quejido al sentir su mano en mi pecho, masajeando uno de mis senos, notado que mi pezón se puso rígido y duro ante el contacto con sus dedos. Siento como pasa su lengua y lo muerde con sus colmillos afilados emitiendo un gemido de dolor y placer, continua con la otra parte del seno haciendo lo mismo que el anterior, en cambio Yo trato de detenerlo colocando mis manos en su camisa, haciendo que usted empezara a chupar y lamber. Dejándome solo moretones y marcas rojas, se detiene y toma mi rostro que lo había escondido en la almohada sin que se diera cuenta, uniendo sus labios con los míos me besa de nuevo para después robarme el aire, toma la iniciativa en el beso aprovechando que eh abierto un poco e introduzca su lengua y busque la mía. Poniendo fin a nuestra danza rompe el beso y continua besándome por debajo de la barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, se da cuenta que la bufanda lo cubre y se deshace de ella como si de un moño se tratara, continua con su labor donde va dejando a su paso más marcas que estoy muy segura que se notaran por una buena semana. Baja una mano ante mis bragas y empieza estimular sobre la tela de mi ropa interior sobre la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo mientras que observa mis reacciones, sin que me diera cuenta se deciso de mis media empieza a notar que me pongo húmeda y sueltos jadeos antes sus caricias. Ha decidido hablarme después de estos minutos que abuso, me responde con una voz ronca y sensual llena de deseo.**_

- _Lo disfrutas Shuura_~ - diciéndole en el oído – aun _estoy empezando sabes_

- _Duele….Mephisto Ahh_ ~ - arrugando las sabanas de la cama – _pero…se siente bien_

- _Sssh…calma que pronto lo sentirás_ – a pesar de que sentí un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna sabiendo que ya estaba creciente su erección, tenia que espera y calmarla sabiendo que aun era virgen la chica.

Deshaciéndose de su ropa, se dejo los pantalones ya que empezó a torturarla un poco más, recogiendo sus garras para no dañarla introdujo dentro de sus bragas para empezar a masturbarla donde sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos de placer. Introduciendo uno de sus dedos empezó a meterlo dentro de su coño, para después agregar el segundo. Shuura ante el placer que le proporcionaba el demonio, fue moviendo sus caderas esto hizo que Mephisto agregara el tercero y por tanto llevo un grito reprimido por parte de ella. Llegando a un pequeño orgasmo saco sus dedos cubiertos de su esencia probándolo, para después besarla en la frente retirándoles las bragas. Se coloco encima de su entrada sintiendo su miembro ya abultado y con falta de libertad, moviéndose mientras le susurraba en el oído.

- _Pronto lo_ _sentirás_ – mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa dejándola desnuda a ella y el todavía con los boxeadores

- _Para…Ahh~ duele_ – diciendo sonrojada – _Phisto kun_

_- Dolerá un poco, pero se ira cuando te sientas bien_ – sujetando sus manos se deshizo de su ultima prenda, colocándose en la entrada de la exorcista – _se que es tu primera vez, shuu chan_

_- Tu.._ – sonrojándose por la declaración

_- Crees que creería tu historia de que perdiste tu virginidad con Arthur cuando querías asustar a tu padre_ – mientras lambia su hombro – _solo por eso te hare un pequeña marca para que no olvides quien te tomó y a quien le perteneces_

- _Aaah~ MEPHISTO – _gritando su nombre en medio del extasis

Introduciendo su miembro en la entrada de lentamente mientras que al mismo tiempo encajaba sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica, el liquido carmesí no se hizo espera Shuura por su parte lloraba ante el dolor, hasta que Mephisto se acerco para besarla y amortiguar sus gritos. Empezó a moverse lentamente para que se acostumbrara a él su respiración y sus gritos empezaran a disminuir, hasta que el dolor calmo viniendo la necesidad de envolver sus piernas en la cintura del demonio para sentir más contacto, hasta que tembló soltando un chillido cuando observo entre la oscuridad moverse algo. Tratando de tomarlo con sus manos, Mephisto solo la observo mirándola de una forma divertida como trataba de tomar su cola de demonio. Hasta que la envolvió en la cintura de la chica donde ella se sonrojo ya que empezó a cambiar a un ritmo un poco más rápido.

_- Ahh~ que es esto..._

- _Deberías de saber que los demonios tienen cola o no querida_

- _Ahh…por favor, no_ – ocultando su rostro

- _Viniendo…de ti una suplica_ - diciendo entrecortado por el placer

- _Mmhh! Ya no puedo más_ – abrazándose –_Mephis..to_

- _Ahg!...Shuura_

- _Te quiero_ – con una sonrisa mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

- _Te amo shuura_

Llegando al punto del orgasmo, se corrió dentro de ella mientras caían a la cama del placer que habían tenido. Atrayéndola en un abrazo protector, la cubrió con las sabanas y la beso su respiración aun no se normalizaba entre la euforia. Shuura se acerco a su rostro para después plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

- _Sigues cansada_

_- Un poco hehe_ – mientras la abraza – _si Shiro se entera te mata_

_- Dudo que lo haga, no tienes más su protección_ – colocándose en encima

_- La mordida…-_ poniéndose roja al recordad – _eso dolió_

_- Es por mentir –_ Shuura estaba apunto de tirarle la cola cuando toco otra cosa que la hizo poner más roja de lo que ya estaba

_- No se si pueda, soy menor recuerda_ – diciendo nerviosa

_- Seré un poco amable Shuu chan_

Colocándose encima de ella, volvieron hacer el amor. A la mañana siguiente Mephisto estaba hablando por teléfono mientras que Shuura seguía dormía con más marcas en el cuerpo. Estaba apunto de terminar la conversación cuando aviso algo al profesor.

- _Oh se me olvidaba algo Okumura sensei _– diciendo en tono divertido – _La profesora Kirigakure no podrá asistir dentro de unos días, por su estado_

_- Se encuentra ella bien_ – hablando Yukio del otro lado del teléfono

_- Sí, solo que esta adolorida del cuerpo por su primera experiencia anoche_

_- Tuvo una pelea durante su misión_

- _Sí, una muy grande_

Con esto ultimo colgó y se dirigió a ella quién acababa de despertar y los rayos de luz bañaban su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa Mephisto se decía en la mente "Tanta belleza es demasiado prohibido para mi", Shuura por su parte llevaba la camisa de el que por cierto no le quedaba mal el blanco en ella. Se arrastro con pereza hasta llegar con el y abrazarlo.

_- Jamás pensé ver a mi príncipe demonio –_ diciendo con una sonrisa

- _Vaya doncella que se encontró_ – empezando a acomodar sus mechones de pelo

_- Buenos días Phisto kun!_

_- Buenos días Shuu chan_


End file.
